Technical Field
This application is the National Stage of International Application No. PCT/RU2014/000728, filed Sep. 26, 2014. The contents of this application is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Description of Related Art
Computer systems may include different resources used by one or more host processors. Resources and host processors in a computer system may be interconnected by one or more communication connections. These resources may include, for example, data storage devices such as those included in the data storage systems manufactured by EMC Corporation. These data storage systems may be coupled to one or more host processors and provide storage services to each host processor. Multiple data storage systems from one or more different vendors may be connected and may provide common data storage for one or more host processors in a computer system.
A host may perform a variety of data processing tasks and operations using the data storage system. For example, a host may perform basic system I/O (input/output) operations in connection with data requests, such as data read and write operations.
Host systems may store and retrieve data using a data storage system containing a plurality of host interface units, disk drives (or more generally storage devices), and disk interface units. Such data storage systems are provided, for example, by EMC Corporation of Hopkinton, Mass. The host systems access the storage devices through a plurality of channels provided therewith. Host systems provide data and access control information through the channels to a storage device of the data storage system and data of the storage device is also provided from the data storage system to the host systems also through the channels. The host systems do not address the disk drives of the data storage system directly, but rather, access what appears to the host systems as a plurality of logical units, logical devices or logical volumes. The logical units may or may not correspond to the actual physical drives. Allowing multiple host systems to access the single data storage system allows the host systems to share data stored therein.